<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adventures Of Superman and Supergirl: episode one by Animelover2, tony_stradford (Animelover2)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393570">The Adventures Of Superman and Supergirl: episode one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover2/pseuds/Animelover2'>Animelover2</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover2/pseuds/tony_stradford'>tony_stradford (Animelover2)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures Of Superman And Supergirl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville, Supergirl, Superman - Fandom, The Mask - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover2/pseuds/Animelover2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover2/pseuds/tony_stradford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>each chapter is written in screenplay form so its acts instead of chapters</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures Of Superman And Supergirl [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844026</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Act One Scene One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover2/gifts">Animelover2</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>each chapter is written in screenplay form so its acts instead of chapters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Int: On the Kent farm, Johnathan is looking for Clark and mentions that he has a visitor.</p><p>Johnathan: Clark, Son where are you?</p><p>( no answer)</p><p>Johnathan: Clark? ( calls Clark on the phone, he answers)</p><p>Clark: Hello.</p><p>Johnathan : Hey, Where are you?</p><p>Clark: In the barn... Why?</p><p>Johnathan: Son, you have a visitor.</p><p>Clark: Who is it, dad?</p><p>Johnathan: It's Kara Danvers.</p><p>Clark: Ok, I'm on my way to the house now</p><p>( Clark heads to the house and once he's there, Kara starts talking to him)</p><p>Kara: Hi, Clark.</p><p>Clark: Hi, Whats up?</p><p>Kara: Not much, I just came over to see if you heard about whats been going on in Metropolis.

</p><p>Clark: No i haven't, Is it bad?</p><p>Kara: Well, It's not good i can tell you that much, turn on the news.</p><p>( Clark turns on the news)</p><p>Tv. reporter: I'm standing here at the daily planet building in Metropolis, where there seems to be what looked like a masked man with the powers of a superman, with the ability to change into anything he wants. has blown up the last floor inside the building. It doesn't look like anyone was hurt at the moment, but more on the scene as it develops.</p><p>( Clark turns off the Tv)</p><p>Clark: Well, I'll be damned, It seems that Stanley Ipkiss had paid Metropolis a visit, huh?</p><p>Kara: I don't think so, Clark. Because he looked evil, he looked more like Dorian Tyrell.</p><p>Clark: Dorian Tyrell? No way, the last i heard he was flushed in the Congo Bongo pond. That has to be Stanley, In fact I'll give him a call to make sure.</p><p>(Clark dials the phone to call Stanley Ipkiss, he answers)</p><p>Stanley: Hello.</p><p>Clark: Stanley, it's Clark. Are you watching the news right now?Stanley: yes, and i've got to tell you that it wasn't me you just saw. That looked like Dorian Tyrell.</p><p>Clark: Can you come to Metropolis? I think Superman and Supergirl could use you at a time like this. In fact I bet they'll help you get your mask back as well. Are you in?</p><p>Stanley: I'm totally in for this one, my friend. i'll be there soon. ( hangs up the phone and picks up a picture of his dog, Milo) Milo, buddy I wish you haven't left me the way you did because the mask would needed you for one last go round. ( turns on the tv and sees Dorian wearing the mask) Wow, buddy you haven't changed a bit.

(Fades into Superman and Supergirl's tv intro)

(after the intro is over the show continues)

(Back at the Kent farm, Clark and Kara are watching a movie together for a date)

Clark: Are you enjoying the movie, babe?

Kara: Yeah, it's good.

(Phone rings, Clark answers)

Clark: Hello.

Johnathan: Son, Have you seen Metropolis? I'm here now and it looks like a tornado hit it, you need to get over here. (hangs up the phone)

(Dorian goes toward Johnathan while he's not wearing the mask)

Dorian: Well, Well, Mr. Kent, How nice to see you. lovely day, huh?

Johnathan: No, it's not. By the way, Where's your mask? Isn't supposed to work during the daytime?

Dorian: You know, that's something i forgot to ask Stanley, but it never hurts to try. (tries putting the mask on and works on the first try) notice anything different?

Johnathan: Yeah, a green head full of lead if you don't leave Metropolis, leave now.

Dorian: And why would i do that?

Johnathan: Because you'll either arrested or shot if you don't.

(meanwhile back at the farm, Clark and Kara had just finished the movie)

Kara: So, when you were talking to your dad, What did he say?

Clark: He said that it looked like hell in Metropolis right now and he wants us to get there, so you know what this means, don't you?

Kara: let me guess, we go as Superman and Supergirl to Metropolis to see what's going on there?

Clark: Hell yeah, let's go.

(once Clark and Kara are changed into Superman and Supergirl, they head for Metropolis)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act One Scene Two: In Metropolis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Superman and Supergirl had just arrived in Metropolis and Superman just happens to see the wreck)</p><p>Superman: wow, i cant believe this is happening, are you seeing this?</p><p>Supergirl: Yeah, this is bad. ( looks down and sees Stanley) Hey, there's Stanley, lets go greet him.</p><p>(They greet Stanley)</p><p>Superman: Hey Stanley, town looks bad. doesn't it?</p><p>Stanley: Yeah, So where is he?</p><p>Superman: Who?</p><p>Stanley: Dorian.</p><p>Superman: I'm not sure, I haven't seen him since we got here.</p><p>( Dorian arrives behind Superman)</p><p>Dorian: I'm behind you, Superman.</p><p>(Superman turns around)</p><p>Superman: There you are, we've been waiting for you. Why don't you give up and give the mask to Stanley?</p><p>Dorian: Why should I?</p><p>Superman: Because it would be the right thing to do, and if you don't I'll use my freeze ray and get it off myself.</p><p>Dorian: You wouldn't</p><p>Superman: Don't tempt me, because I will do it.</p><p>Dorian: Even if I wanted to which I don't, i cant do it.</p><p>Superman: Why not?</p><p>Dorian: Because i'm too god damned evil, that's why.</p><p>Superman: I'm giving you to the count of ten before i freeze you, then i'm gonna do it. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6</p><p>(Supergirl interrupts)</p><p>Supergirl: Superman, look at that</p><p>(Superman sees Stanley behind Dorian, trying to take the mask off of him)</p><p>Superman: Stanley, What are you doing? I didn't freeze him yet.</p><p>(Dorian punches Stanley to the ground, which knocks him out)</p><p>Superman: Supergirl, Check on Stanley and get the paramedics as well, just to make sure he's alright.</p><p>Supergirl: Right... Superman?</p><p>Superman: Yeah?</p><p>Supergirl: I love you, good luck</p><p>Superman: I love you too, honey. and now to finish off where i started with my freeze ray. Where was I? Oh yeah. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 (uses freeze ray on Dorian and freezes every part of his body except his face, then gets the mask off of him) you'll never see this again, this belongs to Stanley. Now, any last words before i toss you in the slammer?</p><p>Dorian: Yeah, screw metropolis. i'm going back to Edge City.</p><p>(Superman flies Dorian to the Metropolis city prison)</p><p>Superman: My work here is done, and now to check on Stanley at the hospital</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Act One Scene Three: At The Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Superman pays a visit to the hospital to see Stanley and to give him his mask back)</p><p>Superman: Hey Stanley, How are you feeling?</p><p>Stanley: I'm ok, I barely felt that sissy ass punch of his. (laughs) But where is he now?</p><p>Superman: In jail where he belongs, and I have something that belongs to you. (pulls out the mask from behind his back and hands it to him)

</p>
<p>Stanley: Thank you, Superman.</p><p>(Supergirl comes in)</p><p>Supergirl: Hey Superman, I see you managed to save the world again, and you managed to get the mask back too, my hero (Kisses Superman)

</p>
<p>Superman: (blushes) Aww, shucks baby. Protecting people and the world is what i love to do, especially if it means saving you and Stanley here. Well shall we head home now that the towns been saved and back to normal?</p><p>Supergirl: Sure, lets go.</p><p>(Superman and Supergirl are headed home)</p><p>(Back at the Kent Farm, Clark and Kara are back from being Superman and Supergirl, and are having dinner with Clark's parents)</p><p>Johnathan: So, Have you seen the news?</p><p>Clark: Yeah, Superman and Supergirl were on the scene, and they kicked ass.</p><p>Johnathan: That's good, son. What about your pal Stanley?</p><p>Clark: He's great, he's got his mask back, and has returned back to his home in edge city.</p><p>Johnathan: And what about Dorian?</p><p>Clark: Oh, he's gone now, Superman took care of him.</p><p>Johnathan: Well good, Hey where's your mom?</p><p>Clark: I haven't seen her all day, why don't i see if i cant find her.</p><p>(Clark goes to find mom)

(Clark goes outside and notices her at the barn) 

Clark: Hey mom.

Martha: Hey, What are you up to?

Clark: Well, we're having dinner if you want to join us.

Martha: Oh good, I was wondering when the food was gonna be done, lets go get some.

Clark: Alright.

(Once they go back in the house, they eat and have a good time)

(One month later)

(Dorian gets out of jail and goes back to edge city where he came from, but as for Stanley, he puts a restraining order on Dorian to make sure he never steals the mask again)

(Stanley visits the family)

(knock, knock)

Clark: Who is it?

Stanley: It's Stanley, Can i come in?

Clark: Sure, Whats up?

Stanley: I just wanted to stop and say thank you for all that you've done for me, and now that I have my mask back I'm safe to say that I'm headed back to edge city to serve Dorian a well deserved restraining order so he won't be coming anywhere near me ever again.

Clark: That's good, please feel free to come back to see us anytime.

Stanley: Thanks again. (leaves)

(Kara walks in)

Kara: Hey babe. (kisses Clark)

Clark: Hey, What are you up to?

Kara: Nothing much, Did I just hear Stanley in here?

Clark: Yeah you did, but he left. He said he was going back to edge city.

Kara: Oh good, i'm glad to hear that.

(Johnathan walks in)

Johnathan: Hey Clark, Wanna go for a ride?

Clark: No, i'm good. I can fly if I want to.

Johnathan: Oh ok. Hey, Has the phone rang? your mom was expecting a phone call.

Clark: No, I don't think so dad.

(Johnathan hears a thump going down the stairs, Martha screams)

Martha: Help!!!, Somebody please help me. I fell down the stairs and i think i broke something.

Johnathan: Oh my god, honey i'll be right there (Johnathan calls 911 for help) Help is on the way, honey.

(the ambulance gets there and takes Martha to the hospital)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Act One Scene Four: Back at the hospital/Return Of Dorian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Once they get to the hospital and get an x-ray for her, they find out that she fractured her rib and her hip)</p><p>Martha: (Crying in pain) It hurts really bad.</p><p>Johnathan: I know honey, the doctor is gonna take good care of you. Clark?</p><p>Clark: Yeah, dad?</p><p>Johnathan: I need you to go back to where your mother fell, because i have a feeling she was pushed by someone.</p><p>Clark: Ok, I'll go back and look</p><p>(Clark goes back to the stairs where she fell and finds evidence that there was someone there that pushed her, he heads back to the hospital)</p><p>Clark: Dad,  It was just as you thought, she was pushed.</p><p>Johnathan: And how do you know that?</p><p>Clark: Because I saw evidence of part of a suit jacket that had been ripped off on the stairwell, and the worst part of this is i know who it belongs to.</p><p>Johnathan: You do? Who?</p><p>Clark: Dorian</p><p>Johnathan: What, you've got to be kidding. I thought he went back to edge city.</p><p>Clark: Well he did, but i think he's come back to get revenge on Superman and Supergirl. Kara, you know what we have to do now, don't you?</p><p>Kara: Of course i do and i'm on board with you, lets get him.</p><p>(So Kara and Clark try to find Dorian as Superman and Supergirl)</p><p>Superman: So, Where to look first?</p><p>Supergirl: How about town?</p><p>Superman: Good call.</p><p>( After going around town, they end up finding him in his old rundown shack that he rented in Metropolis)</p><p>Superman: There you are, Scumbag</p><p>Dorian: Well, look who decided to come by, my new arch enemies Superman and Supergirl, Whatcha gonna do?</p><p>(Superman takes Dorian and shoves him against the wall)</p><p>Superman: You've got a lot of nerve to push an innocent elderly woman down the steps, Why did you do that? And you better spill the beans or so help me god i will use my heat vision to melt your eyes shut, now talk to me god damn it TALK!!</p><p>Dorian: Ok, Ok. I wanted revenge because i was defeated, but i now realize that i shouldn't have done that. That was wrong of me to do that, but the best part about this is how sorry i am that she was elderly, however she needs to watch where she's going.</p><p>Superman: And What do you mean by that?</p><p>Dorian: She just happened to be at the wrong place at the right time. (laughs)</p><p>(Superman punches the hell out of Dorian)</p><p>Superman: You're lucky that that was all i did to you, Now get your ass out of here and stay out.</p><p>(Dorian gets in his car and drives away)</p><p>(Supergirl becomes amazed)</p><p>Supergirl: Wow, you must really love your family the way you defended them like that.</p><p>Superman: Yeah i do, and i love you too baby, and i'd do the same for you as well, now let's go home.

(to be continued)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>